Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information and perform various tasks. For example, a user wanting to obtain information about a book can capture an image of the cover of the book and upload that image to a book identification service for analysis. A problem with capturing images of objects such as books, however, is that items of this type often have a glossy cover that is substantially planar in shape, and as such can predominantly reflect light from a light source in a single direction. If that direction happens to fall within a field of view of a camera capturing an image of that book, at least a portion of the image can be saturated due to the specular reflection of the incoming light from that light source, which is predominantly directed toward the camera in such a configuration. Accordingly, at least a portion of the information about the book will be lost in the image, as the area corresponding to the specular reflection or specular highlight can saturate the camera sensor pixels at that location. If the saturated area covers enough of the cover, or obscures enough of the unique features of the cover in the image, an image matching process might not be able to find a matching image or identify the object represented in the image.